


Overdone

by phuhuhuhuhuhu



Series: Overdone-choose your path [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phuhuhuhuhuhu/pseuds/phuhuhuhuhuhu
Summary: this is a story based off of a youtube story. link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgce4Ppc1NXYh9cPq2NbfkQvideo playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLesWm-uMaBu6gyPDHbyGi7VXNDkW9igjA
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Overdone-choose your path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937128
Kudos: 7





	1. April Fools Day

Noya added Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama to the group chat.

1:16 a.m.

Noya: hey guys!

Tanaka: hey yuu!

Daichi: why are you all awake?

Suga: mhm, it is way past your bedtime.

Noya: but it is april fools today!!

Tsukishima: and? what do you want to do?

Noya: i was thinking that we could prank shouyou!

Suga: shouyou? what are you going to do to my favorite child!

Suga: uhhh... i mean what are you going to do to hinata?

Kageyama: ...

Tsukishima: is king mad?

Kageyama: DONT CALL ME THAT YOU SALT SHAKER

Suga: now now kids. lets listen to what noya has to say.

Noya: dont worry sugamama! if hinata doesnt cry, it will strengthen him up!

Ennoshita: oh look suga goes... babying hinata again

Suga: ...

Kageyama: ...

Noya: dont worry guys! he will be fine!

Suga and Kageyama: i dont know about that noya... what if he does cry?

Tsukishima: ehh im pretty bored so lets do it.

Yamaguchi: if tsukki is going to do it then so am i!

Asahi: so what are we going to do noya?

Noya: ok so after our practice today make sure that hinata is the last one there. the next morning we will start the prank. someone ask who was the last person in the clubroom. ofc it is shouyou so we tell him that all of our things in there got stolen and destroyed. then we will blame him for not checking twice

Yamaguchi: isnt that a bit to much noya?

Ennoshita: i think so too

Kageyama: THAT WILL DEFINITELY MAKE HIM CRY

Suga: that wont work noya, we will just be hurting him

Tsukishima: i love that idea. i didnt know you had a brain

Daichi: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Suga: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Noya: no he wont cry... i told you it will make him tougher. ya'll are just babying him

Suga: if that is it... then you may proceed

Kageyama: ill only agree to this once

Asahi: ^ me too

Tanaka: THIS IS GREAT!!!! THIS FOULD BE FREAKING AWESOME!!!

Yamaguchi: if tsukki agrees then so do i

Tsukishima: *thumbs up*

Noya: YASSSS GO ON BITCHESSSSSS

*private chat with daichi and noya*

Noya: ok dadchi

Noya: you can start it now

*in karasuno gc*

Daichi: IS EVERYONE AWAKE!!!

Noya: Yess!!

Tanaka: YES

Ennoshita: ...

Yamaguchi: ...

Suga: why daichi?

Kageyama: what is the problem now?

Tsukishima: tch

Hinata: here!

Daichi: WHO WAS THE LAST ONE IN THE CLUBROOM?!!

Ennoshita: ehh

Tsukishima: not me tho

Yamaguchi: (2)

Asahi: (3)

Suga: (4)

Tanaka: that wouldnt be me

Kageyama: i left school early

Noya: SAME SAME

Hinata: ...

Suga: hinata?

Kageyama: whats wrong hinata

Tanaka: AHH. i remember that hinata was the last one to leave school.

Noya: ohhh so it is shouyou?

Daichi: is that true hinata?

Hinata: Y-yes...

Hinata: why?

Daichi: OUR THINGS GOT EITHER STOLEN OR DESTROYED BECAUSE SOMEONE GOT INSIDE AND IT WASNT LOCKED

Suga: WWHHAATT

Kageyma: NO WAY

Tsukishima: eh

Yamaguchi: wat

Hinata: whatttttt

Tanaka: THE HELL!!! ALMOST ALL OF MY THINGS WERE THERE

Noya: me too! my favorite water was there... hehe

Daichi: explain hinata

Hinata: I-i I'm really sorry. i was almost certain that it was closed.

Kageyama: then how did someone get in?

Suga: you shoudve checked it multiple times...

Noya: HINATA WHAT IF MY WALLET GOT STOLEN. THAT WOULD BE ALL YOUR FAULT.

Hinata: I-i I'm sorry...

Tanaka: sorry? sorry! ALL OF OUR THINGS WERE IN THER IDIOT.

Tsukishima: wow they are really into it

Hinata: eh?

Kageyama: everyone left their things there hinata.

Suga: yes we left it. it would be bad if it got stolen

Hinata; i-im s-sorry i wont do it again *hic*

Tanaka: WONT DO IT AGAIN? WAS IT JUST TO HARD TO LOCK THE DOOR! WHY WOULDNT YOU BE ABLE TO DO SUCH A SIMPLE THING!?

Noya: MUST HAVE HAD YOUR HEAD FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH VOLLEYBALL. YOU CANT EVEN THINK TO CHECK THE LOCK MULTIPLE TIMES!

Noya: talk too tsukki

Tsukshima: dont call me that

Tsukishima: you are a disgustion piece of sh*t , you are a fcking hinderance to the team, you are an as*h*le, you shouldnt have came to karasuno, you should quit b*tch

Hinata: eh?...

Daichi: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Suga: THATS TOO MUCH

Kageyama: that is to much you freak

Hinata: o-oh i a-am very s-sorry... i-i wont f-forget next t-time...

Hinata: i d-didnt think t-that i was g-going to be such a h-hinderance

Suga: hinata...

Hinata: i am very sorry... i will pay for anything that was broken or stolen.

Kageyama: hinata no... its ok...

Hinata: if it is still not enough... i will do whatever you want...

Yamaguchi: everyone should stop now

Ennoshita: yes

Hinata: a-and...

Kageyama: what is it hinata?

Hinata: IF ME APOLOGIZING ISNT ENOUGH I WILL QUIT THE TEAM.

Asahi: eh...

Kageyama: hinata no...

Suga: MY BABY

Daichi: HEY HINATA DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT

Noya: SHOUYOU WE WERE JUST PRANKING YOU

Tanaka: yes yes. it is april fools you know that right...

Yamaguchi: i told you guys to stop...

Kageyama and Suga: HINATA!?!?!?

Noya: where is he?

Ennoshita: he already left...

Asahi: but he is still online...

Kageyama: SEE I TOLD YOU... HE IS DEFINITELY CRYNG NOW

Suga: i told you that this was a bad idea...

Asahi: OH MY GOD. WE ALL MESSED UP. IT IS ALL OF OUR FAULTS

Kageyama: ill try to call him

Suga: please do kageyama

Ennoshita: ..

Kageyama: he is not answering...

Suga: oh my goodness

Tsukishima: tch. boring

Daichi: TSUKISHIMA KEI!! YOU WERE TO MUCH

Yamaguchi: he is right tsukki

Tsukishima: YOU TOLD ME TO SPEAK RIGHT?!?!?! SO I DID

Suga: hey... there is no one else to blame then ourselves...

Noya: IM SORRY SHOUYOU... IT IS ALL MYYY FAULTTTTTT

Kageyama: you are too late...

Hinata: hi

Suga: HINATA!?!?!?

Kageyama: HEY HINATA!! THIS WAS ALL JUST A PRANK!

Noya: IM SORRY SHOUYOU

Tanaka: we were just pranking you

Yamaguchi: yes. we are very sorry hinata

Ennoshita: yes

Daichi: i am sorry hinata. we were too much. but we were just pranking you. all of it was not true.

Hinata: huh?!

Hinata: this is not hinata.

Suga: Ehh!

Kageyama: huh?

Everyone in on the prank: ...

Kageyama: WHO!?!

Hinata: this is kenma

Kageyama: WHATTT

Kageyama: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH HIM

Suga: kageyama this is no time to be jealous

Kageyama: im not

Hinata: im at shouyou's house. we were playing until this hour. but he got busy on his phone... then he started crying...

Hinata: he was crying like he was going to throw up

Hinata: i took one pic of him

Hinata: *pic of him crying*


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata forgives them :)

Kageyama: I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS GOING TO MAKE HIM CRY

Kageyama: BOKE IT WAS JUST A PRANK PLEASE DONT CRY

Suga: oh no… i shoudve stopped it earlier

Daichi: we need to apologise right now

Tsukishima: you mean later? It is about 3:00 am rn

Hinata: im going to go now… we are going to sleep

Kageyama: DONT YOU DARE DO ANYTHING HE DOESNT WANT

Hinata: but you made shou cry…

Kageyama: …

Tsukishima: savage

Suga and Daichi: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Hinata: gotta go

After a few hours

Hinata: guys

Suga: Hinata?!

Tsukishima: welcome back

Noya: shouyouuuu

Kageyama: HINATA

Daichi: hinata

Tanaka: are you ok now?!

Asahi: i prayed over this

Yamaguchi: shouyou-san

Hinata: is it really a prank?!

Noya: YES YES

Suga: we are very sorry my baby

Suga: it was april and we were just pranking you

Noya: it was my idea im very sorry 😭😭😭

Tanaka: me tooooooo😭

Suga: tsukishima apologise

Tsukishima; what?! You aske me to

Hinata: its okkk. i just cried over it. I really thought it was real 😭

Kageyama: no no its ok hinata.

Kageyama: we wont say it again

Hinata: thanks kags❤️

Kageyama: want me to come over?❤️

Hinata: yes please😳

Kageyama: ill be there soon💐❤️💐❤️

Tsukishima: gross

Yamaguchi: dont be like that tsukki we are like that too😘

Everyone else: :0


	3. Which work to go to next

go to the very next work for the happy ending. go to the third work for the sad ending


End file.
